


In the Shadow of the enemy

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Breeding, Broken Promises, Cannibalism, F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Paraphilias, Rough Sex, Sadism, Serial Killers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: He could forgive you again and again, precisely because you were a monster too, only with the difference that you were still human.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Kudos: 36





	In the Shadow of the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Lady D. is male in this story.

The verdict was pronounced, hands raised in the oath not to commit such a cruel crime again. Your legacy the discolored flesh of those whom you could lure into the darkness of your home. The remnants desecrated, scattered across the Cold Earth, while the dead season rules the lands under relentless tyranny and will continue to do so. Until even eternity ceases to exist. Have you now also lost your last of your charming servants to me, despite my oath that I swore to you.  
Your gaze may be blinded, your trust in me melted sand. I don't know how I should have prevented it, the sin was too great. Too tempting to let the young girls' innocence stifle in the bud in fear. 

The body writhes in the mud in pain, and the monster's teeth reveal more and more of the virgin flesh. The enjoyment is like a peaceful dream, too good to be true.  
My tongue twitches in the face of her despair. Shaking deep inside of the coming salvation they start to cry, and I wonder if you will come to save them. But even you deceive, your luster long lost in the absence of true love. Sitting alone in the magnificent castle with the knowledge that not even your daughters love you but fear you. Decaying wine that makes everything rot, slowly and without mercy. 

But even if I kneel in awe of you, I'll find the time to shed tears for you. Oh, your lovely servants, I never forget them and I will never repent for what I have done. Not even when your teeth dig into my flesh and your golden eyes are driving me crazy. You hate me, I know you do, all too well. But the desire in me is always greedy again, like a flame that simply cannot go out. But you do well, filled with anger you tear off my blood-soaked clothes. Excited, drowned in the flow of libido, you penetrate me painfully, but this is not the first time. Again sully my insides with your eyes, desecrate my body like I could never have done to girls. And in the moment of the climax, I wonder which of us is the real monster, your body pressed tightly against mine. How could a man like you ever love a demon like me. You tenderly caress my exhausted eyelids and forgive me one more time for my sin, even if you know that I will do it again.


End file.
